


Du Varg, Du Varg (O Wolf, O Wolf)

by Solrosfalt



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: (includes a brief Child In Danger-bit but it's all good don't worry), Available in Two Languages, Deep Forest AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrosfalt/pseuds/Solrosfalt
Summary: ENGLISH VERSION INCLUDED IN CHAPTER 2A domestic Primrose/H'aanit one-shot set in a non-specified outskirt village of the Woodlands, with some Deep Forest AU sprinkles because that's what I do.---Kort novell om Primrose/H'aanit som lever i frid och ro (för det mesta) i en ospecificerad by utanför Skogslandet, med lite Urskogs-inspriation strösslat över det hela för att jag inte kan låta bli.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Octopath Femslash Week 2020





	1. Du Varg, Du Varg

**Author's Note:**

> Jag har länge tänkt skriva ett fanfiction-verk på svenska, men nackdelen med det är att det blir en massiv andel folk som inte kommer kunna läsa det, så jag har låtit bli… Fram till nu, alltså. Efter att ha spelat Octopath Traveler och lyssnat på Jonna Jintons version av Vargsången så kom inspirationen av sig själv. Jag skrev först på svenska och sedan finns samma verk översatt till engelska i nästa kapitel! 
> 
> Översättningen av H’aanits dialekt är en tolkning, jag har kört på 1800-tals/tidigt 1900-tals svensk skrift. Och Primrose = Jordviva på svenska, tyckte det skulle passa H'aanit bättre att kalla henne det som ett smeknamn.

Från skogens djupaste mitt, dit vårens jämna andetag aldrig riktigt når, ekar vargflockars ylanden över trädtopparna när natten närmar sig sitt slut. Men innanför nytjärade träväggar finns intet hot att skåda. Här växer smultron längs husets hörn och blåbärsris längs utkanten av gärdsgården, här rundar vinden snidade drakhuvuden ovan takstommen, här är en trygg och säker plats att växa upp.

Primrose sitter tryggheten till trots med en rävfilt över sina axlar och vakar över sitt mörka hem. Sömnen är flyktig och hon har ännu inte bemästrat den. Det finns ett spår av ett hålrum i hennes bröst som aldrig riktigt lämnar henne, och hon lyssnar till vargarnas avlägsna klagan med en märklig, outgrundlig längtan. Hon önskar att hon själv kunde förstå den, men ett decennium har passerat sedan hon tryckt sin dolk under bröstbenet på den som förrått henne mest, och hon har ännu inget självklart svar.

Frågan skrämmer henne åtminstone inte längre. Inte här, inte i Skogslandets soliga utkant. Här finns ingen föreställning om ädla ätter, inga ovälkomna ögon som följer henne, inga intriger, inga vassa eggar i mörkret. Här får hon tiden att tänka, och viljan att fortsätta.

Hennes och H’aanits resa hade börjat fylla hålrummet inombords, bit för bit. Att det blev de två var en lättnad – att få se H’aanits ärliga ansiktsuttryck dag efter dag, att se hennes slinka fingrar koka ihop en gryta av ramslök och rådjur, att höra hennes tysta skratt… Tanken på att resan skulle få ett slut var obekväm, osäker, men utanför Skoglandets många stigar för nio år sedan hade den tanken förskjutits för alltid. H’aanits hand mot hennes kind och en enkel fråga, så enkel men så svår.

”Jag förstår att det är hög tid för dig att vända hemåt”, hade Primrose sagt med tungt hjärta. ”Jag önskar att det inte var så. Det känns underligt att skiljas åt efter så lång tid.”

”Om så jag modig voro”, hade H’aanit lett mot henne. ”Skulle jag andraga ett spörsmål.”

”Fråga på”, hade Primrose svarat, lättad över att deras adjö ännu inte börjat. ”Det finns få som är modigare än dig, och mig behöver du inte vara rädd för.”

”Måhända.” H’aanits hals färgades rosa, men hennes leende kvarstod. ”Att hava dig slå följe till mitt hem… och där förbli… Huruledes skulle ditt hjärta svara?”

Primrose hade stirrat på henne med tvivel i blicken. ”…Det skulle glädja mig oerhört”, hade hon svarat. ”Men är jag verkligen personen du söker? Du sade att du endast skulle vilja dela ditt liv med en som är starkare än du själv.”

Då hade H’aanits hand strukit hennes kind och världen hade öppnat sig med en framtid fylld av hopp och ljus.

”Om icke ni voro tillfyllest, kära Jordviva, finnes icke någon förtjänt av hjärtat mitt.”

I huset som doftar av tjära och hö ler Primrose i mörkret. Hon har funnit sitt hem och sitt hjärta, och tomrummet hotar inte längre att sluka henne. Hon lägger sig ner på rygg och placerar sin hand mot H’aanits sida, känner hennes andetag mot sig. Långt, långt utanför hörs vargens ylanden, men här är hon trygg.

F’iirda kliver upp först, såsom hon alltid gör. Hon är ett barn på åtta somrar omgiven av skog och jägarfolk, nyfiken och rörlig och med oändlig energi, och när solen är framme, vad är vitsen att stanna inne med täcket över huvudet? Hon plockar granris och klär deras golv, och skrapar kåda från en tall och tuggar på den, hon smyger efter ekorrar och rusar till grannflickans tomt och de leker tills deras magar mullrar av hunger. När hon vänder tillbaka hem har hennes mödrar ordnat med varm getmjölksstuvning och läkande salva mot hennes skrapsår.

F’iirdas ena mor är den bästa jägaren i historien – varken drakar, sabeltandade tigrar eller ondskans gud själv har skonats från hennes träffsäkerhet (det är i alla fall så hennes berättelser får det att låta, och F’iirda börjar precis bli gammal nog att bli tveksam på hur sanningsenliga de är). F’iirdas andra mor är den skickligaste danserskan på hela kontinenten, med rörelser som sprudlar av livsingivande energi, och hon skrattar och svär på att allt som F’iirdas mor H’aanit berättar är sant. Hon dansar sällan numera, istället fokuserar hon sin tid på att förstå de hemligheter som skogens örter gömmer i ett försök att vara byns helare behjälplig.

De lär henne så mycket de får chansen till (F’iirda har en åttaårings tålamod, vilket såklart är helt naturligt), men det F’iirda finner allra mest glädje i är jägarnas konst. Att leva efter skogens lag, öppen för livets cykel, sida vid sida med varg och hjort och oknytt. H’aanit har, liksom de största och skickligaste jägarna, tämjt en varelse till att bli hennes följeslagare och vän, en snöleopard från Frostländernas berg som F’iirda brukar sova middag bredvid och lyssna till hennes dova spinnande. F’iirda drömmer om att en dag finna sin egen djurvän, och fantiserar ofta om denne. Ibland är det en falk som vakar från ovan, ibland en kvick liten räv som hjälper henne spåra bytet, ibland är det en tiger som hon rider på med vindens hastighet genom skogen.

Och det är därför F’iirda en dag bestämmer sig för att vandra in i den djupa skogens mörker i sökandet efter sin framtida vän. Trädens skuggor faller över marken med sådan täthet att solen skyms, hennes fötter sjunker i det vilda riset, oknyttens närvaro viskar till henne att följa dem och hon lyder. Hon är inte rädd för vart hennes steg bär henne när hon vandrar än längre in i skogens vida gap.

Våren har lagt sig över Skogslandet. Vintergäck vissnar och istället börjar mossa och ljung lysa med sina dova färger. H’aanits djurpälsar värmer nästan för mycket när solen ligger på, men i skuggan drar hon pälsarna om sig. Primrose rör sig med lätthet i sin enkla gröna ullkjol, egentligen inte särskilt frusen men ändå tar hon sig för att krypa in under H’aanits vargpäls medan hon grillar tre duvor på ett spett.

Primrose lägger sina armar om hennes midja, och H’aanits hjärta fylls av fridfullhet över det at Primrose en gång valt henne, och än så gör.

”Jag hittade en näve vild körvel”, säger Primrose och uppvisar sitt fynd. ”Det ger fin och len smak till vildfågel. F’iirda kan hjälpa oss rensa dem, om vi har turen att hitta henne.”

H’aanit tar emot örterna och lägger dem i morteln bredvid grillspettet. ”Hon gingo er emot, min Jordviva – om mitt minne ej bedraga?”

Primrose rynkar pannan. ”Jag har inte sett henne sedan soluppgången. Och grannflickan lekte ensam när jag gick förbi nyss. Har hon inte varit här?”

På sätt och vis är det inget ovanligt att ett litet barn i Skogslandet ränner ut i skogen på egen hand, men aldrig så långt att föräldrarnas rop inte når dem. Aldrig så långt att föräldrarna klättrar över mossklädda bumlingar i ett tätnande dis och fortfarande inte ser dem. Aldrig så långt att oknyttens fnitter beblandar sig med luften de andas utan att barnen kommer fnittrande med dem.

H’aanit har själv vandrat i oändlighet och varit ett med skogens sus och dofter, ett med vinterns stillhet och sommarens liv, men det djupaste innersta är inte en plats hon tyr sig till lättvindigt. Hon är inte rädd – vana kan göra även en farlig väg tämjbar, och en förälders beskyddande drift gör att inget yttre mörker kan trycka mot hennes sinne. Hon går med ett mål i blicken och en hand om sin båge, lyssnar till sin Jordvivas steg bredvid sig.

Primrose är inte heller rädd. Hon har sett värre mörker utanför skogens oberörda klor, och att gå vilse eller bli nedtrampad av en älg större än ett slott skrämmer henne inte mer än att förlora det hon håller kärt.

Det går inte att särskilja kvällens mörker från trädens omslutande skugga. Tiden förlorar sin makt. H’aanit ser endast spåren av en människas panikartade språng. Någon har flytt, och så snabbt de halkat i mossan. Avskrapningarna är tydliga på stenen. Det dröjer inte länge förrän nya spår uppdagas och konvergerar – klor från en jätte som klöst mot ett träd i sitt språng.

Omkring dem hörs ylanden av iver och målinriktning. Vargens jakt liknar människans, i hur de spårar och tröttar ut och samarbetar för att snärja in. De talar till varandra, och berättar att frukten av deras möda är nära. Linde reser ragg och H’aanit skulle gjort detsamma om möjligheten funnits.

Det finns inga gläntor i det djupaste innersta, men F’iirda har funnit något liknande. En plats där hon kan vaka på toppen av en sten, försöka kontrollera sina andetag och inte gripas av panik. Hon kramar sin dolk på samma sätt som sin mor, och ångrar att hon inte tagit med sig sin båge. Hon har sett jättevargarnas skuggor mellan träden och vet att det är en strid hon kommer förlora, vet att skogens lag har dömt henne i hennes obetänksamhet till att återgå till jorden. Smärtan kommer vara kort, men det lugnar henne knappast.

Men det finns en annan lag, och det är beskyddandet av de sina.

När H’aanit kliver in i den lilla glipan av en glänta så är hon mer skräckinjagande än vargarnas vidöppna käftar. När Primrose sliter loss kjolen från en enbuske och låter sin dolk flyga genom luften finns inte längre några tvivel om vem det största hotet är. De växer med skogen, deras kroppar samma storlek som alltid, men deras styrka som en vårflod som spräcker sitt fängelse av is.

Ylandena förbyts till ilska, men när den ledande jättevargen har tagit sitt språng ut i glipan så tvekar hon. H’aanit står med bågen spänd och Lindes morrande bakom sig. Om ledarvargen vill ha sitt byte måste hon slåss för det. Ledarvargen tänker med djurisk klipskhet och tar ett felaktigt beslut. Från tvivel till beslutsamhet, börjar hon ta sats.

”Vik hädan, odjur!” ropar H’aanit, en sista varning innan pilen flyger. ”Ungen min får ni _aldrig_.” 

Språnget kommer och bågsträngen darrar. Sedan darrar den igen, och igen, och igen, som krigsgudinnan var H’aanit besatt. Och det är nu F’iirda förstår att den gudomliga kraft som åter stängt det onda i landet bortom dödens dörrar ändå kanske finns inom hennes mödrar, och att historierna kanske är sanna trots allt.

Men hennes mödrar är inte gudar, de är människor, och de kan ändras, adaptera – när de sista vargarna flyr är både H’aanit och Primrose som förbytta. De hukar sig, rör vid F’iirdas kinder och ömsom skäller, ömsom frågar om hon är skadad. F’iirda säger inte så mycket, hennes sinne för fullt av skräck och lättnad för att kunna forma ord.

F’iirda vilar sitt huvud mot H’aanits pälsluva. Det är kylan som får dem att inse att natten är kommen. Mörkret är redan så påträngande att bara Linde kan leda dem rätt. F’iirda blundar och låter sig bäras. Det djupaste innersta susar mot hennes kind, vill locka henne att stanna på samma sätt som det lockat henne att gå längre och längre in, men dess magi kan inte dra i henne nu. Hon hör oknyttens steg och viskande i buskarna omkring dem, de vågar dock inte komma dem nära. Primrose bär en helares kunskap om hur de kan bindas och bedragas, H’aanits koger är fullt av järn och F’iirda bär silver om sin hals.

Norrsken dansar ovanför taket på deras hem. Primrose öppnar dörren och H’aanit lägger en djupt sovande F’iirda på hennes bädd. De kättrar dörrar och fönster såsom sig bör, och H’aanit sätter sig på bädden hon och Primrose delar och strängar av sin båge med nariga fingrar. Hon har barr i håret och jord upp till knäna, precis som sin käresta har revor i kläderna och älvdamm i luggen. Viljan att göra sig ren är inte starkare än utmattningen. Primrose plockar enstaka blad från H’aanits fläta, innan hon försiktigt drar av hennes pälsmantel och lägger den över dem. Hennes arm vilar snart över H’aanits bröstkorg, hennes huvud mot hennes axel, andetag mot andetag.

Från skogens djupaste innersta hörs ännu vargarnas jaktsång, men de är långt, långt borta, och i ett litet hus omgivet av blåbärsris och norrsken sover familjen tryggt och lugnt.


	2. O Wolf, O Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the English version of the same fic as last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write in Swedish for a long while now, it is my primary language after all, but I’ve also kind of felt like I exclude a lot of people by doing that… This is my compromise!  
> After playing Octopath Traveler for the first time (and loving it) I knew I had to write something for it, and then I stumbled upon Jonna Jinton’s version of “Vargsången” a Swedish lullaby made famous by the first movie made of Astrid Lindgren’s “Ronia the Robber’s Daughter”, and that inspired me a lot! Deep Forest AU oneshot here we go

In the deepest depth of the woods, where the even breaths of spring never truly reach, the howls from a flock of wolves echoes over the treetops as night slowly turns to morn. But behind walls of newly tarred wood, there are no such threats.

Here, wild strawberries grow alongside the house’s cornerstones and blueberries frame the outskirts of the simple garden. Here, the wind hums around the carved dragon heads on the roof, and here is a calm and safe place for children to grow.

Despite the shelter, Primrose sits with fox’s fur over her shoulders and watches over her home shrouded in darkness. Sleep is something she has yet to fully master, and it evades her. There is a trace of emptiness in her chest that never truly leaves her, and as she listens to the distant grievances of wolves she feels a strange, inscrutable longing. She wishes she could understand it, but a decade has passed since she pressed her dagger into the chest of the one that had betrayed her most, and she has yet to find an answer.

At least the question no longer frightens her. Not here, not in the sunny outskirts of the Woodlands. There are no ideas of noble lineages here, no unwelcome gazes following her, no intrigues, no sharp blades in the darkness. Here she is given the time to think, and the will to go on.

Hers and H’aanit’s journey had begun to fill the void inside her, bit for bit. That the two of them decided to travel together had been such a relief – to see H’aanit’s honest expressions day after day, to see her nimble fingers boil a stew of bear leeks and roe deer, to hear her silent laughter… The thought of the journey ending was an uncomfortable one, future uncertain, but outside the many paths of the Woodlands, that thought was banished forever with H’aanit’s hand against her check and one impossibly simple question.

“I understand that it is high time for you to return home”, Primrose had said with a heavy heart. “I wish it wasn’t so. It feels strange to separate after so long.”

”If I wast brave”, H’aanit had smiled at her. “I’d dareth to asketh a question.”

”You may ask”, Primrose had answered, relieved to see their goodbyes delayed. “Few are as brave as you, and there is no need to fear me.”

“Mayhap.” H’aanit’s throat had flushed pink, but her smile had remained. “To have thee followeth me home… and remain thither… How would thy heart respond?”

Primrose had stared at her with doubt in her gaze. “…Nothing would bring me more joy”, she’d answered. “But am I truly the person you seek? You said you wanted to share your life only with one stronger than yourself.”

H’aanit’s hand had stroked her cheek and the world had opened into a future full of light and hope.

“Wast thee not strong enough, my darling Primrose, none would be deserving of mine heart.” 

In the house that smells of tar and hay, Primrose smiles in the darkness. She’s found her home and her heart, and the void no longer threatens to swallow her.

She lies down and places her hand at H’aanit’s side, feels her breath against her. Far, far away, the howls of the wolves sound, but in here, she is safe.

F’iirda gets out of bed first, as she always does. She is a child of eight summers, surrounded by forest and hunter-folk, curious and nimble and with endless energy – and when the sun’s up, what’s the point in staying inside with her duvet over her head? She picks fresh spruce branches and dresses their floor with them, she scrapes amber from a pine tree and chews it, she sneaks after squirrels and once she’s done with that, she rushes over to the neighbor’s girl and they play together until their bellies rumble with hunger. Once she returns home, F’iirda’s mothers have prepared warm goat milk stew and healing salve to put on her sores.

The first of F’iirda’s mothers is the best huntress in history – not dragons nor saber-toothed tigers nor the evil god himself has been spared her impeccable aim (that is at least how H’aanit’s stories make it sound and F’iirda is just old enough to doubt the truth to them).

The second of F’iirdas mothers is the most skilled dancer on the continent, with movement that bubbles with life and energy, and she laughs and swears that every story H’aanit tells is true. She seldom dances nowadays, instead she focuses her time on deciphering the secrets of the herbs of the forest in an attempt to be helpful to the village apothecary.

They teach her as much as she gives them the chance to do (F’iirda has the patience of an eight-year-old, which of course is as it should be), but what F’iirda finds most exciting is the art of the hunt. To live by the law of the forest, open to the cycle of life, side by side with wolf and deer and pixie. H’aanit has, as the greatest hunters do, tamed a creature to be her loyal follower and friend, a snow leopard from the mountains of the Frostlands. She goes by the name Linde, and F’iirda loves her, has grown up napping beside her and listening to her deep purrs.

F’iirda dreams of one day finding her own animal friend, and she imagines them taking a role in her play. Sometimes it is a falcon keeping watch from above, sometimes a nimble little fox that helps her track her prey, and sometimes a tiger that she rides as fast as the wind.

And that is why F’iirda decides to wander into the forest’s depth in search of her future friend. The shadows from the trees shroud the ground with such density they obscure the sun, her feet sink down into the wild growth, and the small folk whisper to her to follow them and she obeys. She’s not afraid of where her steps may take her as she wanders even deeper into the forest’s wide-open jaws.

Spring has come to the Woodlands. Winter aconites wither and moss and heather begin to shine with their otherwise muffled colors. H’aanit’s clothes are almost too warm when the sun shines down on her, but when in the shade she pulls her fur cloak tighter around herself.

Primrose moves easily in her green wool skirt. She’s not really cold, but she still takes it upon herself to huddle in beneath H’aanit’s cloak as they fry three doves on a spit over a fire. Primrose puts her arms around H’aanit’s waist, and H’aanit’s heart fills up with light over how Primrose once chose her, and keeps doing so.

“I found a fistful of cicely”, Primrose says and shows H’aanit her find. “It’ll give a nice and smooth seasoning. F’iirda can help us rinse them, if we’re lucky enough to find her today.”

H’aanit takes the herbs and puts them in the pestle beside the spit. “She did walk toward thee, my darling Primrose – if mine memory doest not betray me.”

Primrose frowns. “I haven’t seen her since sunup. And the neighbor’s girl played alone when I walked past her just now. Has F’iirda not been here?”

In a way there’s nothing strange about a small child in the Woodlands running out into the forest on their own, but never so far away that the parent’s call won’t reach them. Never so far that the parents climb over moss-covered boulders surrounded by mist, and still don’t see them. Never so far that the giggles from the small folk blends with the air the parents breathe, without the children giggling with them.

H’aanit has wandered the woods endlessly as a child herself, been at one with the whisper and smells of the trees, one with the stillness of winter and the life of summer – but the deepest center is not a place she casually walks through. She is not afraid now – habit can make even a dangerous road tameable and the protective drive of a parent pushes all external threats out of her mind. She walks with purpose, hand on her bow, listening to her Primrose’s steps beside her.

Primrose is not scared either. She’s seen darkness worse than this outside the indifferent claws of the forest, and to become lost or trampled by an elk larger than a castle does not frighten her more than to lose what she holds dear.

They can’t separate the dull light of evening from the enfolding shadow of the trees. Time loses its power. H’aanit sees only the tracks of a human’s panicked sprint. Someone has fled, so quickly they’ve slipped in the moss. The erosions are evident on the rocks.

It’s not long before new tracks turn up and converge with the other ones – claws from a giant that has scratched against a tree in its lunge.

All around them are howls of eagerness and purpose. The hunt of the wolf is similar to that of a human’s, in how they track and tire their pray, and cooperate to ensnare them. They speak to one another, speak of how the fruit of their labor is near.

The sound puts Linde’s fur on end. H’aanit would do the same, if she could.

There are no clearings in the deepest center, but F’iirda has found something similar. A place where she can keep watch from the top of a boulder and try to control her breaths, not fall into panic. She hugs her dagger the same way as her mother and regrets that she hasn’t brought her bow.

She’s seen the direwolves through the trees and knows that this is a fight she will lose, knows that the law of the forest has sentenced her to this return to the earth because of her thoughtlessness. The pain will be brief, but this does not calm her in the least.

But there is another law, and that’s the protection of those beloved.

When H’aanit steps into the little gap of trees she is more frightening than the direwolves' wide-open jaws. When Primrose tears her skirt free of a juniper and lets her dagger fly through the air there are no longer any doubts who the greatest threat is. The two of them grow with the woods; their bodies the same size as always, but their strength that of a spring river breaking free from its prison of ice.

The eager howls gives way to fury. The leader of the pack takes her lunge out into the gap, but she hesitates. H’aanit stands with her bow drawn and Linde’s growls from behind her. If the pack leader wants her pray, she’ll have to fight for it. Her mind flickers with animalistic cleverness, and she comes to the wrong decision. Switching from doubt to determination, she readies her stance. 

“Begone, beast!” H’aanit calls, one last warning before her arrow flies. “Mine child will _ne’er_ be thine!”

The plunge comes and the bowstring trembles. Then it trembles again, and again, and again, as if the goddess of war had H’aanit possessed. And it is now that F’iirda understands that the godlike power that has enclosed the greatest evil behind the doors of death might actually reside within her mothers, and perhaps their stories are indeed true.

But her mothers are not gods; they’re human, and they can change and adapt – once the last direwolf flees the two of them are transformed. They crouch down, touch F’iirda’s cheek and alternate between scolding and asking if she’s hurt. F’iirda doesn’t say very much, her mind is too full of terror and relief to be able to form words.

F’iirda rests her head against H’aanit’s fur-clad hood. It is the cold that makes them realize that night has come. The darkness is already so obtrusive that only Linde can lead them home. F’iirda closes her eyes and lets herself be carried. The deepest center breathes against her skin, wants to tempt her to stay the same way it had tempted her to walk thus far, but its magic cannot pull at her now. She hears the steps and whispers of the small folk from the bushes around them, but the small folk does not dare to come close now. Primrose wields a healer’s knowledge of how they can be bound and deceived, H’aanit’s quiver is full of iron and F’iirda wears silver around her neck.

The aurora dances above the roof of their home. Primrose opens the door and H’aanit puts F’iirda, in deep sleep, on top of her bed.

They lock doors and windows as they should, and H’aanit sits down on the bed she and Primrose shares and removes the string on her bow with chipped fingers. She has needles in her hair and mud all the way up to her knees, just like her beloved has tears in her clothes and fairy dust in her forelocks. The will to bathe is not stronger than exhaustion. Primrose plucks a few leaves out of H’aanit’s braid before she carefully pulls the fur cloak off her shoulders and puts it on top of them. Her arm soon rests over H’aanit’s chest, her head against her shoulder, breath against breath.

From the greatest depths, the song of the hunt goes on, but the direwolves are far, far away, and in a small house surrounded by blueberry overgrowth and auroras, there’s a family sleeping safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the Wolf Lullaby here: https://youtu.be/KTmatjyd4KM


End file.
